Immortal Destiny
by urylia
Summary: Marsaili finds herself in the woods of Lothlorien. She is put in Haldir's charge by Galadriel. There is something mysterious about her that could cause problems for the elves.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I screwed up. This is the real first chapter.  
The Scottish Highlsnds, 600 a.d.  
The serene silence of the forrest was broken on a still, grey afternoon. The menacing cries broke through the air and sent all life to flight before them. They chased thier quarry relentlessly. She fled for her life towards the mountain.  
  
She ran, graceful as the deer. She leapt over the obltacles in between her and her periluos sanctuary. The figure was but a red and green blur in the forrest. Her pathetic pants of exhaustion echoed through the air. She desperately looked back, but could not see her attackers for the viel of wispy mist.  
  
The mountain loomed before her. She could see the entrance to the labarynth of caves. It was here that she hoped to evade her attackers. She knew the danger of becoming lost, herself, but that was a risk she was willing to take. She had to get inside.  
  
She was so close. She was near the end of her strength, but she was determined to get away. She was only a few feet away from the caverns. She prayed to the gods to give her strength. Her heart lifted with joy as she flew inside. Her body reeled to the floor. There was searing pain racing through her flank. Blood spurted out of the wound in hesr side. She looked down in horror and saw the protruding arrow.  
  
Her spirits dropped. She knew this was the end. She could hear the victory cries of the heartless hunters. She now had two choices. She could give up, break her spirit, and give in to torture, mutilation, and death, or she could run. She could retain her honor and her spirit would remain intact. She resolved to run and hide, dying in peace.  
  
She pulled herself up, staggering on ever weakening legs. She braced herself against the wall with her hand, leaving bloody smears. She hobbled through the darkness, determination in her eyes. her now ice cold hand guided her through the maze of endless twists and turns. As her vision began to cloud she saw a faint glow. She followed it in desperation.  
  
The glow became stronger and she could barely make out a tumultuous cloud. The hunters were closing in and she could feel her life leaving her body. The strange cloud was terifying, but she could no give up. She found the strength to step through it. She found herself in a blur of brightness and greenery. She looked up and saw the towerin blurs of trees. Having accomplished her goal she collapsed with a victorious smileand met her end with pride.  
  
the hunters were just about to folow her when the cloud dissapeared before their eyes. They let out haowls of rage. Thier prey had escaped. They begn to argue amongst themselves as to whose fault it was that she had escaped. Then their leader spoke, silencing them. His raspy voic assurred them that the cloud would appear soon. All they had to do was wait. 


	2. revelations

Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
Palace of Lothlorien- royal chambers  
  
The night was calm and peaceful. A warm breeze wafted through the air. The luminescent city tinged the black of night with a blue glow. The inhabitants were still with slumber; all but one.  
  
In all her anctient existance Galadriel had never been so disturbed. Her body lay peacefull and serene. Her fair features relaxed in seemingly peaceful slumber. However, underneath this facade a war was raging.  
  
Her consciousness was desperately trying to surface, but her body's slumber was like an impenetrable prison. She was running. trying to escapewhat she did not want to see. The thought of letting this dream take her was horrifying.  
  
She had endured slumber visions before, they were intense, but nothing like this. This approaching assault seemed to have a will of its own, trying to force itself on her. There was a srange persistance to it. Part of her knew she must give in to it and the other was desperatly trying to escape. As she reached the barrier of slumbershe clawed savagely, trying to break through it. Her mind was cornered. With no where to go she gave in and braced herself for the impending mental rape.  
  
The searing vision was like a fireball. Images flashed pat her. There was a maiden running through the forest. There were strange and terrifying hunters. The mortaly wounded maiden passed through a vaperous vortex. This gateway closed after the young woman's stumbling passage through it. Enraged howls resulted from its closure. Galadriel could see the maiden suddenly awaken from death, gasping, on the forest floor near a great and familiar tree. She then saw a familiar form staning next to the maiden. The next image was the most disturbing of all, for it showed the destruction of many elves at the hands of the hunters.  
  
Galadriel' s eyes flew open. Her body raised with lightning speed as she sat up in bed. Cold sweat pourd fromher body, beading on her skin and drenching the shift she had been sleeping in. Her breath came in ragged bursts and her body convulsed with the effort. She held her head in her hands as she felt wave upon wave of nausia wash over her. Her head was throbbing with flaming pain. The area behind her eyes felt as if someone had tried to claw thier way out. The nightmare was over.  
  
Celeborne awoke with a start. He knew somtheing had happened. He could feel some of the pain that his wife had so suddenly experienced. His heart ached to comfort her. Celeborne sat up and held the dissheveled Galadriel in his safe arms. As he gently wiped her beautiful face of sweat and tears he asked in a soft, warm voice, " Mani marte? Lle tyara quel?" ( WAhat happened? Do you feel well?)  
  
She did not answer for some time. She was still trying to piece together what had happened. The raging pain inside her head was subsiding, but trying to form a coherant thought still brought a substntial amount of discomfort. Celeborn patiently smoothed back her golden tresses knowing she would answer him when she was able.  
  
" It was a . . . slumber vision . . . " She breathlessly replied. " I saw a human woman . . . immortal . . . she walked through . . the ancient gateway . . . Haldir . . . hunters," she had been regaining her composure, but this next memory sent shudders through her body and quickened her breath, " destruction. " She looked into her beloved"s eyes as her own welled with tears. Celeborne fest her heart being wrenched and rung. He knew she was in torment and crying for the destruction of thier people.  
  
" The Gateway of the Great Tree must have reopened, " Celeborne said with certainty. " The protection spell our anscestors cast must have expired, " there was now a hint of fear and revelation in his voice.  
  
" I did not realize such a thing was possible, " Galadriel said with confusion as she looked full in her husband' s face to see his strong and serene features. " But how can the human be immortal? I had thought such a thing was impossible. " This last comment was said mostly to herself, her eyes narrowing as she looked down.  
  
" There were tales told long ago, from the time of our anscestors, of humans that were gifed with immortality. However, they only learned of their extrordinary gift after they had recieved and died of, a mortal wond. Thier immortality would awaken only after they hadbeen dead an entire day, " Celeborne recalled. " I had only thought it a children's tale, but apparantly it does hold a greatdeal of truth. However, what would Haldir have to do with this, unless . . . " he trailed off, his mind clouding with contemplation.  
  
" Unless thier destinies are intertwined, " Galadriel said with understanding. " The hunters must be chasing the girl for her immortality. We do not have much time. We must hide her from them until we know mor about the situation. Unresolved, it willpose a great and terrible threat to our people. " Galadriel' s shaken demeanor was now replaced with determination. She would not let such a feat come to her people.  
  
" I shall gather a patrol to look for her, " Celeborne said as he raised fro their bed to dress.  
  
" No, " Galadriel reached for his arm. "Haldir must be the one to do this. If thier destinise are to be joined it must begin immeadietly. " Celeborne nodded his understanding. He hurriedly dressed and tenderly kissed his wife. He knew she was still shaken and weak. He hated to part with her while she was in this states, But at this moment there was a dire situation to be dealt with. Pushing his concern for Galadriel from the forefront of his mind, he set off down the palace halls with purpose. 


	3. confusion

Chapter three : Cofusion  
  
Haldir was deep in slumber on this calm, still night. He had just returned from a lenghthy, two week patrol along the borders of Lothlorien. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his dirty and worn clothing. Upon entering his chambershe dropped his bow and quiver of arrows to the floor beside the bed. He then proceeded to flop, rather ungracefuly onto it. He was asleep before his body even came to rest on the heavenly soft matress and its fresh, white linnens. This, however, was to be expected as he had only managed to get the equivilant of three nights of sleep. Unfortunately, these few, brief respites from patroling were less than satisfying.  
  
A growing sense of danger and longing had plauged him for many weeks now. He could feel that a menacing force would soon confront him, but he also felt that it would bring him something that he desperately needed. However, he couldn't begine to imagine himself desperately needing anything.For as long as he could remember he had been fiercely independant. He had always been able to fend for himself, and get what he wanted. By nature, he was far from needy of anything. In time he had come to take great pride in bieng so sef- suficient; so much so that tis sudden and desperate need, for Valar knows what, was producing much strife and self- loathing beneath his calm and collected exterior.  
  
While on patrol he had managed to keep this strange feeling of want from showing to the others. The feeling of impending danger, however, was more noticeable. They all felt it. It was like a vapor that had settled on their minds. However, none of thier surroundings were yeilding any indication of what it might be. In fact, everything was perfect. The good weather was holding, something vey odd for the middle of winter, and there wasn't an orc in sight. The mission wentt unusualy well and this worried Haldir. He was so plauged by worry that he took most of the night watches. He wanted to be fully alert in case whatever it was out there decided to show itself. His frustration grew as they reached the city. He knew something was out there, waiting, biding its time, yet he was powerless to find it out. Perhaps he would seek Galadriel' s council on the matter, but for now all he could think of was sleep.  
  
Haldir had only been asleep for an hour when Celeborn, himself, burst through the door. " Haldir, wake. The Lady of the Wood has requested your immeadiate audience."  
  
Haldir immeadiately sat up. "Neru en amin? " ( my lord) He was exteemely confused. Why would Celeborne come to wake him? Before he had always sent a servant. Now Haldir noticed the disheveled appearance of his lord and great concern washed over him. Something must be terribly wrong. Haldir knew that it must have to do with the feeling of danger that he had been dealing with of late.  
  
He quickly jumped out of bed and met Celeborne by the door. Then they started off to the recieving hall where Galadriel was now waiting for them. The journey, that in reality only took minutes, seemed to take hours. Haldir couldn't help but feel responsible for the unknown situation because he hadn't been able to confront he source of it while on patroll.  
  
Upon entering the great hall Celeborn went to his lady's side and took her porceliane hand in his and looked into her eyes. He was greatly relieved to find that she had more or less returned to her old self. The burden on his heart was lifting as he turned to face Haldir.  
  
He was not sure how to tell Haldir of this new mission, but it had to be done. He could only hope that Haldir would try to understand and comply with thier wishes. Celeborn knew he would be unable to answer any of Haldir's questions. He would be forced to keep him in the dark for now.But Celeborn took great faith in the fact that Halkir was feircly loyal to both he and Galadriel. Although he may not understand, he would do what was needed.  
  
Celeborn began to calmly, but authoritativley address Haldir. " Haldir, Galadriel has brought to my attention a great and horrible danger. We feel that in order to defeat it we must aquire the object it most desires. Go to the Great Tree and retrieve ti. You will know what it is when you get there. Regretfully I can not answer any questions. We have great faith in you Haldir. We know that you will not fail us. "  
  
Haldir gracefully bowed to his lord and lady, saying, " I am honored to accept such a great responsibility my lord. I will not fail you" Even as he said this he felt the load he had been carrying on his shoulders for so long double. He was weak, tired, and confused,but he knew that Celeborn and Galadriel had their reasons for giving him this assignment. He had great faith in thier judgement. He resolved to; do thier bidding even if there wasn't a clear reason why he should.  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and leave Galadriel adressed him. Verbaly she was givign Haldir her bst wishes and faith. Mentaly, however, she said something that struck a chord in Haldir's troubled heart." At he Great Tree you wil find what you are looking for." All he could give in response was a nod as he left the great hall. He hoped with all his heart that she was right. 


	4. findings

Chapter Four : Findings  
  
Haldir began to trudge through the anctient forest. He was so tired, but he knew that the Great Tree was nearby. As a boy he had gone to this most ancient of trees to think. It had been a place of great solace and comfort when he was troubled. Now, as he turned onto the familiar path that would lead him to his destination, he felt confusion instead of relief.  
  
With every step he took it seemed as if his heart grew heavier. " Why is this happening?!" he wondered. His frustration was mounting. He could not understand why he was feeling this way. Haldir had never before in his life experienced such heart wrenching need. He knew he would have to satisfy it, and soon, if he planned on living to see the near future. The only problem was that he had no idea where to start. " This is it," he thought weqarily as he rounded the last bend in the well trodden path. " Soon I can get this over with and- " Haldir froze in mid stride as the area around the base of the Great Tree was visible. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and caused a deep ache in his chest. His soul began to cry out in anguish as he ran to the figure lying motionless on the ground.  
  
As he aproached it, the smell of blood and death filled his nostrils. His senses strained to see if there was any danger left here, but there was none. He continued his approach catiously, the familiar feeling of danger had returned. Warily he knelt by the body, still surveying his surroundings with a piercing gaze. When he was sre nothing was near him, he began a quick inspection of the victim.  
  
It was a female of the race of Man. She looked to have barely seen seventeen or eighteen summers. Her full hair was a light, luxurious brown with subtle splashes of gold; a result of much time spent in the out of doors. Her complexion was clear, and though she was pale with death he could see that her once sun kissed skin had a light honey tone. She wore torn, blood soaked robes of red and green. Her small feet were cut and bruised from having run over a rather disagreeable surface.  
  
"She's breath -takingly beautiful, but she's also dead,"he thought. Deep in his heart he knew that she was what he was looking for. He was certain that she was both the object of his mission and his strange desire.He was even more puzzled as he layed his hands on her to retrieve the unfamiliar arrow from its place in her side. He had felt a srtange surge of enegy flow between them . This caused him to jerk his hands away and stare at her in onderment. " How did that happen?" he wondered aloud. "she should be dead,but her soul seems to still reside within her. Indeed I know it does because it calls to my own. There may still be time to save her."  
  
Haldir collected her limp and lifeless body in his arms. He forgot all of his weakness as he sprinted along the path back to te city of Caras Galadhon. The sun had just begun to rise as they drew near to the city gates. He ran to the palace and once there he trned into the receiving hall. Galadriel was waiting quietly there for him. It seemed as if she had not moved since his audience with her hours before.  
  
"She... she's dead, my lady," said Haldir in defeat and shame; he had failed the lord and lady, he had failed her. He had triedso hard to will her to live as he carried her back through the golden forest. All along the way he could feel her soul leaving her body and there was nothing he could do. his soul begged hers to hold on to any thread of hope that it could find. But now, as he stood in front of Galadriel, he could barely feel her soul and so assumed it was just its remaining essence. His own spirit screamed in agony as the feeling of need was replaced by utter emptiness. His heart was broken as a single tear fell down his sorrow stricken face.  
  
Galadriel silently walked to face Hadir , and she reached up and wiped away his tear. She stared knowingly into his eyes trying to give him some of her peace. She could see into his soul. She saw that he was begining to fade."They are truly meant for each other,"she thought to herself,"the only question is whether or not he will be strong enough to wait for fate to take its course." She spoke to his mind,"Be strong Haldir, for no one can tell what fate has for each of us." 


	5. fate

Chapter 5 Fate  
  
As Haldir stood in front of Galadriel, holding the body of the young woman, he was utterly defeated. He had failed in his duty to his beloved lord and lady, and he had failed the one person in the world who was meant for him. He had not gotten there in time to save her. Now he would never look into her eyes and get hopelessly lost in them. He would never hear her laughter. He would never know her touch. Worst of all he would never know her; her personality and her love. The thought of facing eternity without her, having lost before he even had the chance to love, was too much for his tired soul to take. He no longer wanted to live.  
  
Haldir was unaware of what Galadriel had been doing untill she spoke to his mind. He focused on her eyes as she willed him to be strong. Her touch soothed his greif. As he drew new strenght from her he realized that however strange it may seem, Galadriel was telling him that there was still a chance to save her.  
  
Galadriel saw light return to Haldir's eyes. She knew that he had seen the true meaning behind her words. She smiled at Haldir's faith in her,she was glad that he had found the strength to wait for fate to take its course. Galadriel then motioned for Haldir to follow her as she left the hall and walked down a long corridor. When they came to the end of the dimly lit passage, she opened the door of a small room.  
  
They walked in and Haldir lay the body on a soft, down mattresss that waws covered with scarlet linens. " Clean her wounds and dress her. Wait her untill I return, ' Galadriel told Haldir motioning to a small table near the wall. On the table were bandages, cloths, water, and a simple, dark green gown. Haldir could only nod as she silently left the room and he was alone with the dead woman.  
  
Although he was still very much exhausted, he set to work on the task he had been given. He knew that he had to start by removing the arrow so he reached out and placed one hand on the arrow and the other on the body. He prepared himself for the sensation of touching her , however, this time the flow of energy was much stronger. He was suprised and stunned for a few seconds as the current flew through him. Eventualy his senses returned and he was able to retrieve the arrow from its station.  
  
He looked upon her lifeless form not knowing what to do next. His gaze drifted upon her face and he noticed that it was smudged and dirty. He leaned over and grabed a small wooden chair with ornate carvings and a plump, red cushionfrom its place by the window. He set the chair between the befd and the table and sat down himself. He reached over and poured the warm water from its pitcher into a silver bowl, he hen took a cloth and wet it. He rugn out the cdloth and gingerly wiped her face.  
  
While doing this He was able to look more closly at her. He noticed that her eye lashes were dark and long. She had high cheekbones and her ears looked small and delicate. Her lips, like her ears, were small and delicate, but also full and kissably soft and her skin, as his fingers brushed against it, was incredibly smooth. He felt himself lusting after her, but chided himself saying, " How can you such feelings for this woman, espescialy in this situation and circumstance. You don't even know her. You are Haldir of Lorien. You have maintained great honor and integrity in your service to the lord and lady, why jepordize that now?!She may seem to be your soul mate, but she vry well maynot be. Maybe there is a spell over her or it could be that your exhaustion is clouding your judgement. You complete the task that the lady gave you. "  
  
Haldir wanted to side with logic and not get personally involved, but even as his mind told him not to fall for her, his heart was already gone.It now belonged to this mysterious woman of whom he knew nothing, save that she was here and needed his help.  
  
Haldir resolved to keep his feelings secret, telling no one, not ven the woman in question of his strange attraction to her. It had to be this way because, even though the feelings were strong and true, he had shared his heart with no one for centuries and he was not sure if he wanted to start now. It became harder to concentrate as he stripped her body of its robes. She was perfectly formed, by human standards, she had a long neck and strong arms. Her breasts were full and inviting. It was difficult to tear his gaze from them as he forced himself to concentrate on cleaning and dressing her wound. Her abdomen was hard and toned, yet soft and supple at the same time. It was perfect ecxept for the woud in her side that was now bandaged. She had small hips that curved inticingly and her legs were muscular and perfectly toned. Haldir sleaned her small feet and bound them in dressings.  
  
Once he had treated her wounds and cleaned her, Haldir took the gown from the table. He gingerly lifted her body into a sitting position with one arm, supporting her head with his hand, and with the other he slipped the gown over her head. He layed her back down on the bed and put her arms into the long sleeves of the silky gown, then he pulled it don her body. He had completed his task, now he had only to wait for Galadriel's return.  
  
While awaiting Galadriel's return the exhaustion that Haldir had been fighting for many hours finaly won the battle. He slumped forward onto the bed, his head resting near the young woman's shoulder. Once again, sleep was not to last for he was stirred from his slumber by violent movement next to his head. His eyes flew open and he saw the young woman, who just hours before had been dead, convulsing and gasping for air. He quickly sat up and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. As he began to whisper soothing words in Elvish she relaxed and poened her eyes. Haldirwas captured by her gaze. She had deep hazel eyes that were swirling pools of emotion. They seemed to flash with fear and anger, but when she looked into Haldir's eyes they changed to show fascination. The two strangers stared at each other, knowing and not knowing each other at the same time. 


	6. panic

Author's note: first of all I want to appologize for making everyone wait so long for updates. I've been haveing some personal problems and a lot of computer trouble. Normaly I am really busy, but I will try to update every week and make my chapters longer. thanks so much for all your reveiws. enjoy!  
  
Panic  
  
She starred into a pair of eyes that were very different from her own. There was something familiar about them that she could not quite place. They were the color of a misty morning sky, so light blue that they were almost grey. They seemed to speak to her, calling to her, drawing her in, She wanted to answer them, to join them, but she held back.  
  
From the time she was a young girl she had given up on trust. Trust was nothing but a curse to her. Everyone she had placed any trust in, since that horrible day, had been trying to hurt her, or gotten hurt by the poeple or things that were after her. She did not see any threat in these eyes, but she had been fooled before.  
  
She stole her gaze fromthe mysterious eyes and contemplated the face that they belonged to. It was the face of a male. His hair was pale blonde and hung down into her face, caressing her skin with its silken touch. The face was long with strong features. As her gaze worked its way over his face she noticed a strong jaw and hypnotic lips. They seemed to be pulling her towards him. She wanted to kiss him, to taste him, and to drink of his essence, but again she held back. For as shehad looked up to lock eyes with him once again she noticed somthing very peculiar.  
  
He had pointed ears. This person was not human. " What is he? And where am I?!"Her thoghts started to race through her head as the haze over her thoughts dissipated. " I should be dead!" she thought " They shot me." The rememberance of her injuries brought with them thier pain. She screamed at the unexpected sensation and her body arched in response to it. She felt a strong, firm pair of hands on her shoulders, holding her down, and remembered thier master, thier restraint of her movement sent her into a panic.  
  
"What if he's after me too!?" she thought" I have to get away from him!"She began to struggle against his hold. The stress of these violent movements on her already unstable wounds caused them to weep new blood. The pain was blinding, but she was now running on instinct and adreneline.She screamed in pain and frustration as it became clear that he was not about to let her go anywhere. Then she heard them.  
  
"Those words, they're so beautiful." she thought as he once again tried to calm her.  
  
"Tampa. Lle anta est." (" Stop.You need rest. "I appologize if my elvish is horrible. I'm new at it.)They seemed to have the desired effect of the speaker for she began to calm herself and his grip on her shoulders loosened.  
  
"It's almost as if...- but wait.what if it is a trick,or a spell!"she thought and panic took hold of her once more. She struggled against him yet again, but this time she had caught him off his gaurd.  
  
She took advantage of his suprise and threw her seft fist towards his head, connecting with his right temple. However, when she did this she had failed to remember that the wound she had sustained from the arrow was also in her left side. The effect of this exhertion on her wound was a wave of pain so powerful that she nearly passed out. The pain had rendered her tempoarily paralized and her oppressor took advantage ofthis and pinned her arms to the bed, carefully advoiding her seft side. Deprived of the use of her arms she reverted to her legs, trying to kick him off of her, not noticing the pain in her badly cut and bruised feet.  
  
Haldir's anger and frustration were growing as he was forced to sit on her legs, stadling her, to advoid any further injury to either of them. This tension was reflected in his voice. " Tampa! Lle naa autiena arwa lle!"(Stop you will hurt yourself.) She could not understand any of the mesmerizing and foriegn words coming out of his mouth. However, she could tell that he was becoming quite annoyed with her screaming and thrashing about. She began to argue back in her native, Celtic toungue for him to release her and tell her where she was and who he was.  
  
Their voices continued to raise and they could now be heard in the hall outside. Servants and passers by stopped to listen. they could her a male voice, speaking in Elvish, trying to reason with a hysterical woman. However, it was doing him no good and he was getting quite angry. The woman sounded furious and was speaking in a strange language. Several listeners were considering bringing thier aid to the elf inside, but thought better of it when they saw Galadriel advancing down the hall towards the room.  
  
Galadriel saw that a crowd had gathered at the door as a result of the commotion from within. she reassured them that all would soon be well and to carry on wih thier own affairs. They all obliged her and walked away, still very confused. She took a moment to collect herself and prepare for what she may whitness. She could hear the cries of the woman and understand her. Galadriel knew that the woman was angry and confused. She also knew that the task ahead of her would not e easy as she took hold of the brass door handle and turned it.  
  
The sight that met Galadriel as she silently walked into the room was startling, but not altogether unsetling. She could see that the two were in the middle of a rather heated argument and in a rather suggestive position. She took notice that although Haldir was furious and forceful, he had taken great care not to upset any of the young womans injuries. Galadriel also realized that the young woman was not afraid of Haldir, but she was very upset with him. They seemed to be chalenging each other and meeting the challenges with the same attitude and ferocity. " Good, " Galadriel thought, "they are a perfect match.Now all that is left to do is let them realize it. "  
  
" Aheem!" Galadriel cleared her throat loudly. Both Haldir and the young woman stopped thier shouting and looked to Galadriel, supprised to have been interupted." Haldir you may relinquish your hold on our young guest. She will remain calm. " Galadriel commanded. As she spoke to Haldir she also spoke to the young woman's mind, telling her to stop resisting. She was among friends and safe.  
  
Haldir slowly got off the maiden, as he was still wary of her. As he stood by the bed and rubbed his now slightly swollen and bruising temple he waws silently thankful to Galadriel for coming back when she did. In the process of carring for this mysterious woman his heart was a tempest of several different emotions. He was intrigued by this new arrival. She seemed to spark somthing in him that he never knew existed, and he was being drawn to her for some unkown reason. This starge attraction was causing self- doubt and anger, butat the same timehe felt morealive than he had in ages. It was all very confusing and got worse when he had to restrain her. He felt the feeling of desire that he had managed to repress ,durring this entire ordeal , rise yet again with a vengance. He was losing the battle even as their argument had become hotter. Her was lossing the struggle to keep from giving in and kissing her even s Galadriel had made her presence known. Only then was he able to harness his desire and regain his composure.He began to realize that keeping these feelings for this woman tohimself would not be easy. 


	7. stars

" Be still young one, " Galadriel once again spoke to the young woman' s mind. " We are only trying to help you. There is much to talk of this day. Before we can discuss anything, I must cast a speech spell over you so that you may speak and learn our language. Fear not. "  
  
The young woman understood now that these strange and majestic beings were not trying to harm her. She realized that they must have found her after she arrived in the strange forest. But what she couldn' t understand was why they had bothered. For many years she had been forced to fend for herself, away from others. As a result, any acts of kindness were few and far between. It was all too much, too fast, and she began to feel dizzy.  
  
Galadriel moved to the bedside and sat next to the young woman. She smiled at the maiden who looked as if she were very cofused. Galadriel reached out and touched a single, slender finger to the young woman's dark red lips and one to her own pale pink lips. The incantation fell like a warm breeze on the maiden. She could feel her faintness slip away and her fear begin to ebb. The tension in her body began to ease and her mind relaxed. As Galadriel finished the spell the girl felt as if her mind had awoken from a deep slumber, renewed and refreshed. It had worked.  
  
" How are you feeling, my dear? " asked Galadriel with a knowing smile.  
  
" I feel. . . strange, " the young woman replied. She was mystified. She finaly felt somewhat at peace after years of turmoil. What was most wonderuos was the sensation of this strange new language on her mind, ears, and lips. The experience was truly amazing.  
  
" That is to be expected young one, for this spell will give one many sensations. But, pray, tell us your name. " Galadriel implored.  
  
" I am called Marsaili, " she replied.  
  
" I am Galadriel, Lady of the Wood of Lothlorien, and this, " she gracefully gestured to the scowling elf beside the bed, " is Haldir, Captain of the Gaurd. Here, take this, it should ease the pain of your wounds. " Galadriel handed her a small, glass vial that contained a deep blue elixhir. " The taste is unpleasant, but the effects are satisfactory. " Galadriel encouraged as she twisted open the vial and handed it to Marsaili.  
  
Marsaili took the vial and put it to her lips. She poured the elixhir into her mouth and fought the urge to gag. Galadriel was correct, it did taste horrible, but after a few moments she could feel her pain diminish. This elixhir was indeed powerful.  
  
" Diola lle. " ( thank you) Marsaili gratefully replied.  
  
" Your welcome. " Galadriel replied. " Although you will feel less pain from your wounds, you should till be mindful not to upset them again. Now, if you both will follow me, " she said, looking at both Haldir and Marlaili, " we have much to discuss. "  
  
Galadriel raised herself from the bed and made her way to the door. Masaili started to sit up on the bed, but was promptly laid down again by her injuries. This was by no means going to be easy. Haldir now walked over to the door and stood waiting for her, Galadriel was now on her way to the hall and had instructed Haldir to bring Marsaili there for an audience.  
  
Graoning, Marsaili made another unsucsesful attempt to sit up. She glared at Haldir in frustration as he stood smirking at her from the doorway. She' d be damned if she asked him for help, but it seemed as if she would have to.  
  
" Can you help me please! And not just stand there with that look on your face? " Marsaili snipped.  
  
" Well you didn' t need my help when you were attacking me. And I' d say it takes a great deal more effort than sitting up in bed. " Haldir retorted.  
  
" Well if you don' t help me then we' ll never get there. So I' d say you don' t really have a choice. " Marsaili said matter- of- factly.  
  
" Fine. " Haldir huffed. He went over to the bed and slowly helped her up. She hissed in pain as her body finaly came to a sitting position. She managed to slide her legs over the edge and was about to and was about to try to stand when Haldir put out a hand to stop her. She shrank from his touch.  
  
" Strange, " Haldir thought, " not something you' d expect from one so cocky. "  
  
" I believe you' ll need some assistance in walking. I suggest you let me carry you to the hall. " said Haldir.  
  
" Oh no you won' t. " Marsaili indignantly stated. " I' m perfectly capable of walking. " And with that she slid herself off the bed and onto her feet. " Oh gods! Not a good idea. " she thought as she fell to the floor, stiffling a scream that threatened to barrel its way out of her. She lay on the floor, legs trembling in pain, as a few silent tears fell from her tightly shut eyes.  
  
Haldir was horrified and at her side in an instant. " Oh, no! I should never have let her do anything so stupid. " he thought. " Wait, she can' t see you like this, she can' t know. "Before she opened her tear filled eyes, he regained a nuetral expresion and picked her up, saying, " Well it appears as if you do need my assistance after all."  
  
She said nothing as he carried her to the hall. She vowed to herself never to act so rashly infront of him again. But still she couldn' t understand why she felt she had to impress him at all. " he' s a pompous jerk. " she thought. " But if I hate him so much, why am I so attracted to him? It' s like I' m in love with him, but I can' t be. This is just too strange. Untill I get a handle on my feelings, I' m just going to avoid him. "  
  
They reached the hall and found both the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn waiting for them. Lord Celeborn smiled at the two individuals before him and bid them sit in the chairs that had been provided.  
  
" Greetings Haldir. " he said. " I' m glad to see that your task has successfullly been completed. " He turned to the woman. " I am Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. I believe you have already met my wife. " He took Galadriel' s hand and smiled lovingly at her. " Now, young one, " he said, turning back to the assembled party, " what is your name? "  
  
" Marlaili, my lord. " she stated.  
  
" That is a lovely name. " he said. " Are your accomodations to your liking? "  
  
" Yes my lord, " she said.  
  
" That is good to hear, but I am sure you have many questions. Let us try to anser them. " he said. " You have arrived in Lothlorien through a vortex, or passage through space and time. " Celeborn told her. " You are in one of the elvin realms of Middle- Earth. We have reason to believe that you are prt of a small group of humans that are gifted with immortality. That gift was awoken when you recieved a mortal wound. It was also most likely why you were attacked.I fear that it is now immpossible for you to leave untill the threat against you has ended. Untill then you will reside with the elves of Lothlorien. I' m afriad that is all we can tell you at this moment. I hope that we have answered at least some of your questions. "  
  
" Thank you my lord. I am grateful for your aid. " Marsili said. Although most of her questions were answered, a whole new sety were taking hold. Who were her attackers? Why doid she recieve this gift?What is Middle- Earth? And would she ever see what little she had called her home again? Although the situation was daunting, she knew this time she couldn' t run. She had to face her fears.  
  
" Haldir, " Lord Celeborn broke into Marsaili' s thoughts, " You will teach her our ways. She is now in your charge. See to it that she learns of our customs, traditions and history. You will also be charged with teaching her how to defend herself in case of an attack from those who pusue her. "  
  
"Yes my lord, " Haldir replied, " It will be done as you have asked. " even as he said this the weight of his decision began to settle on his already troubled heart. " Why me? " he thought. " This just doesn' t get any easier! How am I going to keep my feelings from showing? Today was hard enough!It wouldn' t be so bad if I could explain my feelings, but I can' t. I wonder if this is what love feels like, but how would Iknow? "  
  
Marsaili was having similar thoughts of her own. " Great! " she thought, " Does the nightmare never end? The situation, alone, is bad enough, and now I' m stuck with him. It' s bad enough that he' s a jerk, but I' m starting to feel attracted to him. What is going on? Well, I can' t avoid him now."  
  
Later that evening-  
  
The starry sky was like a quilt over the forrest. The cool breeze made the leaves dance in the trees andbrought thes smell of blossoms and earth to the two lone star gazers, apart and unknown to each other. From the time they were young, both had looked to the midnight heavens for peace when life became difficult But tonight there would be no ret for thier weary souls. Each had a burning desire for the one they would not allow themselves to have. Both were stubborn and set in thier ways, holding on to pride as if it were a shield to protect them from the unknown. Tonight thier bodies would rest, butd thier minds would wander. As Haldir and Marsaili lay in thier beds they knew they would not find the realm of dreams tonight. 


	8. comfort

Hey guys! sorry for such a long wait. I've been really busy with school and family stuff. thankfully I'll be graduating soon, so I'll be able to devote more time to the story. It also seems that I've been ambushed by plot tribbles. Every where I turn I'm being attacked by them. Lately they have joined forces with writes block. Fear not. I've managed to cram all the plot tribbles into a box and sit on the lid. This story will not die. (It may just take longer than expected. ) Speaking of long, this chapter is huge! At least compared to the other chapters. It has been brought to my attention that I forgot to include a disclamer. Well, here it is: I own nothing of Tolkien's( bowing -"I am not worthy") I also wanted to thank you all for your reveiws. They are much appreciated. Enjoy! P. S. I will understand if you want to kill me at the end of this chapter, but if you do that I'll never finish the story.(hehehehehehehehehehehehehe)  
Comfort  
The sun dawned bright on the new day. Its golden rays cast a warm glow on the waking forest. The creatures of the wood stirred to life. The birds took up a song for the new morning, as other woodland beings began to wake. The mist shrank from the light, into the dark places of the forrest. A new day had begun.  
Haldir, as with all elves, woke at sunrise. Usually he would have welcomed the sunlight as it poured thruogh the windows of his large bed chamber. Any other morning he would have enjoyedthe golden rays splashing across his face, gently coaxing him rom his slumber. This morning was different, the sun was no longer a friend, but an enemy.  
Haldir had been up late into the night, thinking about the situation he now found himself in. The longing that had plagued his heart for weeks was now replaced by desire. And that desire was dirrected at Marsaili. Every time he touched her, he felt some sort of strange energy that tantalized and stunned his senses. Even more strange was the way he felt in her mere presence. When he laid eyes on her his heart beat faster, his palms grew sweaty, and his stomach turned in anxiety. But most disconcerting was the way his heart and mind now warred with each other.  
His heart told him that he wanted Marsaili. It also told him that his desire was fed by more than just lust. He wanted all of her, her body and her mind. The latter of wich he had never before considered in any other female interest. She had awakened somthing in him that had lain dormant for his entirre life and was now taking hold of his heart, although he had no idea what it was. It was most frustrating to know that he had lost control of something within himself and was powerless to restrain it. He found her suprisingly intelligent. She was not like most of the she- elves in Lorien. She didn't flirt and flaunt herself at him. She had a mind, will, and tongue of her own and wasn't afriad to use them. She was very different from the typical females he was used to getting his way with. she challenged him openly with her words and actions. She was agresive with her body and her mouth. She was actually able to keep up with his verbal banterings and best him at his own game. Somehing about her mesmerised him. Her soul seemed to capture his own. Could she be his soulmate? Was this love?  
The logic of his mind, however, told him that it most certaintly was not. He could not be in love with ther when he knew almost nothing about her. True, he had learned some of her story from Lord Celeborn, but he knew next to nohing about the type of person she was. Not to mention the fact that he had only met her the day before. It was also clear to him that she harbored no loving feelings towards him, for she had either been terse, silent or raving when in conversation with him. Besides, why should he care, she was only a woman; and a human at that. He ws an elf, one of the Galadhrim. If anything were to developit would probably never work anyway. She was also connected to this feeling of danger that had ben looming over him. Those who were after her would eventually find her and if she was in Lothlorien when this happened, then hi people were also in danger. His strong sense of pride reminded him that he was the a Marchwarden of Lothlorien. He did not go chasing after females, they came to him. he did not need anyone, he was independant and he liked it that way. To tell the truth, love scared him. He also saw it as a sign of weakness; something he did not need at this moment. He finaly justified his denial by telling himself that if he tried to act on his feelings for her they would only get in the way of her training, and he would not let anything stand in the way of completing his assignment.  
  
Haldir finally found sleep in the early morning hours. Even in sleep he could not escape his inner turmoil. Hil mind refused to rest. What little rest his body found was full of fitful tossing and turning. When dawn came, Haldir fought the urge to curse the sunas it robbed him of his reprieve. He wearily opened his eyes and prepared to face a new day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Marsaili's point of view *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Marsaili's evening was also less than pleasant. At the end of her audience with Galadriel and Celebourn it was decided that she would be given a better room to make her stay with the elves comfortable. She, of sourse, saw no problem with this arrangement. That was, untill she learned of the room's location.  
  
Her suite was right next to Haldir's! She realized this as Haldir carried her down the hall, following a sevant that was to lead them to her new room. They had said nothing to each other since thier argiment that afternoon and the tension between them was almost tangible.  
  
Her mind wandered to thoughts of the home she was sure she would never see again. It was the only place she dhad ever known; her birth place. She would never bask in the warmth of her cozy fireplace again. Marsaili would never tend her quaint garden once more, or bathe in the quiet stream that flowd through her beloved forrest. She would never be allowed to walk the familiar woodland paths.  
  
Along with loosing her home she lost all links to her past and her parents. They had been murdered when she was ten years old and had left behind only a few treasured herilooms, one of wich was a thin golden ring with a tiny emerald that she wore on the her left hand. She absentmindedly fingered the ring as memories of the happier times she spent with her parents flooded her mind. Marsaili could see herself with her parents as they strolled the sunlit paths of a forrest. She walked between them, holding thier hands as they swung her back and forth. She musts have been ten at the time. She came back to reality as shse felt Haldir's body tense next to hers and turned in his arms to see what hadcaused him to react so strongly.  
  
Marsaili took in the scene bfore her. The hallway was bustling with many servants. They were moving what appeared to be someone's personal belongings. Papers, weapons, books, clothing and many more things were piled high in large boxes. She marveled at the simple carvings on the boxes and the subtle movements of the elves carrying them down the hall and into the room before her. It truly amazed her to find that the elves were able to take things so ordinary as boxes and the act of walking a new found grace and beauty. She grew frustated with heself as she began to realize tht however friendly and hospitable the elves of Lothlorien were, she had no hope of ever fitting in.  
  
She was confused sas to why Haldir should be upset that someone's perlonal belongings were being moved. That was, of course, unless those things were... his! Marsaili's eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on her.She turned to look at Haldir and his stormy expresion only served to confirm her thoughts.  
  
She followed his steely gaze as it came to rest on a rather scrawny looking elf who seemed to be dirrecting the other servants in thier tasks. Marsaili came to the conclusion that he must be the one charge.  
Haldir carrieds her over to the small chair wich stood outside the room that was to be hers. She expected to be summarily plopped down upon it, but was suprised as he gently set her down, bringing a box over to prop hser legs on so that her feet would not suffer any pressure or the pain that she had earlier experienced. However her shocked reation to his unexpected tenderness was short lived. She was promptly brought back to a state of annoyance when he grufflly told her,  
" Stay where you are and don't move."  
  
" Hail Master of the obvious, " she said in a sarcastic tone, " does it really look like go anywhere on my own if I wanted to?!" All she recieved in reply, as Haldir strode toward the head servant( now shaking in his boots) , was a glare that told her to keep her smartmouthed comments to herself. Not that she was going to listen anyway. Her attention came to rest on the servant as he looked warily around him and came to realize that Haldir's wrath was being dirrected soley at him. She truly began to pity the poor elf that was shrinking away from Haldir's advance.  
  
Marsaili saw Haldir bring himself to a halt in front of the pitiful elf. She could see Haldir struggle to restrain his rage as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His gaze of cold blue steel, however, was not so civilized. It conveyed a message of anger so strong that the soul standing before him looked away, suddenly finding his boots to be the most intersting things on this plain of existance.  
  
She continued to watch the two elves speak to one another, or rather the one spoke at the other. Haldir asked in a low, barely civilised tone if the elf, petrified before in his path, happened to know why his belongings were being moved without his knowledge. All he received in reply was a shaky hand holding out a note, or letter of some sort. She watched with increasing curiosity as Haldir snatched the message from the quivering hand, and barked an order to the servant who oblingingly rid himself of his presence, propelled by a glare that would put dager to shame.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Haldir's point of view ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir stared hard at the servant. He was very much in need of an answer to his question and the stunned elf's silence was not serving to improve matters any, but rather to annoy Haldir further, until he found he would very much like to wring the scrawny little neck in front of him. Haldir's anger was replaced by confusion as the elf produced a small letter from the folds of his robe.  
  
Haldir took the message from the servant's trembling hand and noticed Galadriel's seal upon it. He looked up from the letter to find the servant still cowering before him. Haldir's annoyance returned and he forcefully told the servant to "be gone"; enforcing his point with a glare that would send a balrog back to the depths from wich it came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir,  
I am sure you wonder why your belongings are bieng moved. I apoogize for any inconvenience, or distress this situation has cause you.  
As you know, the day for the winter celebration draws near. There was a greater number of guests than expected this year. We have given your previous chambers, as well as Marsaili's to the guests.  
  
You will find your new rooms to be of greater quality than those you previously frequented. Also, I have arranged for them to communicate thrugh a bathroom, should you need to aid Marsaili with anything, as most of the sevants will be looking after the guests. Celeborn and I appreciate your cooporation.  
  
Hav faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Marsaili's point of view~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marsaili watched Haldir read the letter. She was amazed that such a small thing could evoke the elf's normaly impassive, or contempyuous countenance into mixed with confusion, anger, and an overwhelming sense of weariness. She wasn't sure that even if he had known how his face had looked at that moment, that he would have been able to change it. Marlaili knew that whatever the letter contained, it must be quite ominous, because she had never seen him look so defeated.  
  
The more she saw him this way the mores she wanted to help him, for even though he had been harsh with her, she was begining to see a softer side of him through the cracks of thes arrogant and proud mask he wore. Marsili wanted to lighten his mood and comfort him, but she didn't know how. She was afraid that any comforting words she said would be twisted by her pride into nothing short of malice.  
  
As Haldir stopped in front of her she turned her wide eyes to look at him. His misty grey eyes met with her deep hazel stare. She said nothing,but gave him all the comfort she could as they coninued to stare at each other. He seemed to draw strength fro her and she could see him start to regain his normal, confident demeanor.  
  
He brode the contact when he bent down and retrieved her from the chair. The hall was now clear of servants and a quiet peace replaced the previous bustle. Haldir carried Marsaili through the open door, and sat her on the soft mattress and silken sheets of her new and spacious bed. He then left towards the door of what she assumed to be the bath. As she watcheds his retreating form she thought over what had just ocurred. She had seen something in his eyes that made her heart leap in her chest, but despite her best efforts, she could not determine what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sometime in the early mornign hours~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marlaili slowly, cautiosly, opened her eyes. Her light slumber had been disturbed by a dark presnce. She could feel a pair of haunting eyes watching her. The evil wich emmenated from them was startlingly familiar. She had encountered it before in the hunters who had slain her. Her breath quickened in short, terrified spurts as adrenain pumped through her veins. She looked about her wide, spacious apartment with wide, terrified eyes, but she could see no one. After what seemed to be an eternity she forced herself to rest her head and close her tired eyes. She had contemplated calling out for Haldir, but thought betterof it. He was sure to look upon her request as frivilous and childlike. So it was with anxious nerves that her body succumbed to a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	9. awakenings

Hey, it's me, late as usual. Thanks to all those who have faithfuly read, reviewed, or both. your devotion does not go unnoticed. On my next up date I will try to answer your reveiws. Enjoy.  
  
Awakenings  
  
Haldir slowly stretched in his large, comfortable bed. His muscles rippled like liquid steel beneath his snow white skin. He breathed deeply of the fresh morning air, enjoying the smell of the white blossoms growing on lush vines outside his open windows. Haldir was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. His mind was just pushing through the fog of grogyness when a new, and rather unwelcome, sound reached his sensitive ears.  
  
Haldir listened carefuly to the low rumble coming from the dirrection of the bathing chamber. He thought he recognized the sound from the many travels he had enjoyed as a younger elf. Durring those sojourns throughout Middle- Earth he had spent some time among the race of Men. They had taught Haldir to speak Westron, or the common speech, as well as teaching him a great deal about their culture. Unfortunately not all the things Haldir had come to know about humans were pleasant, for he had also been forced to endure some of thier more annoying habits and tendencies. One of wich included snoring, the infernal noise made by most humans in a deep state of sleep.  
  
Groaning, Haldir sat up in bed; causing the deep green, silken sheets to slip fom his bare frame. He ran a hand through his pale, golden hair as he threw back the sheets and rose from the bed. He padded across the smooth floor, on silent feet, to his closet. The servants had been so kind as to unpack his belongings the night before and he had no trouble finding his clothes.He threw on a dark blue tunic, grey trousers, and black boots. He then strode across the room to his dresser. There he picked up a silver brush, gilded with images of mallorn blossoms and Elvish runes. He easily ran it through his smooth and nearly tangle free hair. Haldir then proceeded to braid some of his hair back and out of his face; the task was made easy by his well practiced hands.  
  
Sighing heavily he turned away from the dresser. Haldir was certain that he did not want to find out what the Valar had in store for him this day. But Haldir also knew he had no choice but to fiind out.  
  
Haldir crossed the expanse of his room with reluctant steps. He passed through the bathing chamber and into Marsaili's chambers, wich were similar to his own.  
  
He did not wish to be near Marsaili in his state of mental unease. In truth he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. He needed time. Time to sort out his thughts and feelings, time to understand this drastic change he felt he was going through; unfortunately time was something hes was not allowed. Lord Celeborn had been quite clear in giving his orders. He had not actually said it, but Haldir knew Celeborn wanted her to be trained quickly. Not only was Marslaili's life threatened by her foes, but the lives of all in Lothlorien were endangered as well. Haldir's heart began to burn with a mysterious rage when he thought of someone bent on causing harm to this woman he barely knew. This unexpected reaction suprised him and he visibly stiffened in his efforts to subdue the raging monster overtaking his being.  
  
Haldir shut his eyes tightly in an effort to try to clear his mind. He inhailed deeply to soothe his tense muscles and still his wildly beating heart. Upon drawing the steadying breath, a strange and unique scent reached him; one that he had never before noticed. It was the aroma of moist earth, moss and wild blossoms. So intruiging was this new sensation that he remained blind to the world and let his sense of smell lead him to the source of this wonderful new discovery.  
  
Haldir was lead to Marsaili's bedside and knew he could go no further, for lying upon the bed was the source of the etheral scent he had followed. Realization dawned upon him and he found the need for another steadying breath. However, it was to no avail, for he only breathed in more of her. The effect was intoxicating. Haldir tentatively opened his eyes and looked down upon the slumbering figure. He was shocked to find this second discovery more beautiful than the first.  
  
Marsaili lay provocatively sprawled on the bed. Through the course of her slumber her night dress had slid up her body to reveal her shapely legs. The thin elvish garment, unaccustomed to the human form, clung to her sensuous curves. One of the straps of her dress had fallen off her shoulder and caused the soft skin of her breasts to be seen, while just barely covering her. For many a long moment Haldir stood admiring the beauty before him. Eventually his attention was brought back to the world around him as he became aware that his trousers were fast becoming painfully tight.  
  
Haldir knew he had to wake her, but he realy did not want to. It was not just that he did not want to face her. He looked down on the softly snoring, and finaly peaceful form. He had been aware of her tossing and turning all through the night. He hated to rob Marsaili of the rest she had so recently found, but it had to be done.  
  
Haldir began to call Marsaili from her state of sleep, but she did not respond. He thought that because she lacked the enhanced Elvish hearing, she must have slept through his efforts to wake her. He began to call her name louder, but still she remained as she was. Haldir tried several more times, but eventually had to stop so as not to disturb anyone outside her rooms.  
  
Running out of options, Haldir tapped Marsaili's shoulder, again she did not respond. He was fast becoming frustrated. He began to combine the efforts of shaking her shoulder and callign to her. When he failed to wake her he looked around in desperation. Haldir knew she had to rise soon if they were to get to the dinning hall before the morning meal ceased to be served.  
  
His eyes alighted on a glass of water on a bedside table, which he vaugely remembered leaving there for her the night before; such was his hastes to be out of her presence. He reached out and took the glass in his hand. He did not wish to rouse her this way, but he could think of no other solution. Haldir hoped she would not react too strongly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Marsaili's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sensastions wracked her brain. Sensations that were all too familiar. Memeory flooded back to her, washing awawy darkness of her dreamless sleep with visions of water stained with crimson blood. From the depths of this dream the shrill, terrifed scream of a child filled her head. The scream got louder and louder untill it hurt her ears. Her eyes flew open adn she found herself sitting upright in her own bed screaming. As she realized that it was just a dream the shrieking stopped and she curled up on her side, lyingg down again. She was trembling with the shock of how real that dream had just been. 


	10. memory

draekon: thanks for the heads up. feel free to give input any time.  
  
telboriel: yep he probaly will be on her bad side,but not as much as you might think.  
  
Here's another chapter. I'm sorry that it's a little short. I think that this story will be around for what seems, right now, to be eternity. So you may look forward to many chapters of reading pleasure. I'm also planning on a sequel; so stay tuned.  
  
Memeory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Haldir's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He tossed thes water on her face and wished he hadn't. She ceased to snorse and began thrashing on the bed. Her beautiful face was distorted in an expression of fear and utter terror. Haldir reached out to stop her before she hurt herself, but she pulled away from his touch as if she had been burned. Then Marlaili did something that truly frightened him. her convulsing ceased and her body rose, as if some unseen force had ahold of her throat and jerked her upright. She then began to utter the most unearthly scream Haldir had ever heard. It started off as a distant wail, and grew to such a volume and intensity that his ears ached. Marsaili's eyes opened and she looked around her as if she had no idea where she was. Releif shone on her face and she became silent. She slumped back onto the bed, her body curled into a fetal position.  
  
Haldir was stunned. He wondered how just a little water could cause such an extreeme reaction.He knew there must be a horrible memory behind her behavior. He noticed her trembling and, even though his ears were still ringing, he could hear her soft sobs. Astonished, Haldir dropped the glass on the floor- wich thankfuly did not break- and fell to his knees at her bedside. He was horror stricken that he could have caused her such pain. He felt a part of his heart cry with hers and was deeply sorry for causing her such harm.  
  
Haldir felt a need to comfort Marsaili, so intense, that his heart was pained. He slowly reached a trembling hand out and laid it on her shoulder. Her sobbing stopped and her shaking ceased. He saw her turn to face him and he smiled at the way the water droplets shone in her hair like diamonds. His smile was soon wiped away when he saw her expression. Marsaili was seething with anger.  
  
She turned angry, teary eyes on him. Her face was tense with rage and her mouth had grown pinched, as it was prone to do when she was upset. Her whole demeanor had grown distant and cold. The only words were  
  
" Don't .....ever.... do.... that.....again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Marsaili's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was still very shaken by thes sudden assault from her past. She shut her eyes and felt Haldir's hand leave her. If he hadn't been the trigger for releasing the memories that she had spent so many years locking away, she probably would not have reacted so harshly. Marsaili wished she could have relaxed into his touch and tell him everything that had plagued her for years, but that could never happen. She could not let the memories surface agian, or they would destroy her as they nearly had years ago. She could also not open up to someone that she hardly knew. Hopefuly Haldir would not pry, or things could get extreemly difficult; for she knew how stubborn they could both be. 


	11. truce

draekon: thanks for sharing the wealth. and you will find some elvish in this chapter. I'll put more in as I get used to it.  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as the work of J.R.R. Tolkien. As of now the only things that I do own are Marsaili and the hunters.  
  
a/n: well here's another chapter. hope you like it. if you review I promise to respond, so feel free to give me your input; good, bad, or otherwise. Enjoy.  
  
Truce  
  
Marsaili opened her eyes and looked about her. She expected to find Haldir still staring at her, but he was not where she had last seen him. Although she wasn't entirely certain how long she had lain there thinking either.  
  
Marsaili continued to search the room with her eyes and found Haldir seated near a window. He was bent over with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands. He looked to be deep in thought.  
  
" Could he be thinking about the reason for my behavior?" she thought.  
  
Marsaili knew that if she was to prevent Haldir from asking questions then she would have to divert his line of thought from what had just happened. She did not know how she could accomplish such a thing, but she could waste no more time trying to figure it out.  
  
Marsaili breathed in deeply to try and settle her shattered nerves. She gently pushed her body up into a sitting position and was greatly relieved that the pain in her side had lessened. It still caused her a great deal of discomfort, but it was no longer blinding.  
  
The thing she was truly dreading was trying to stand on her own. Her feet felt sore as she sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed; she still had yet to set foot on the floor. She knew that it would be painful to walk, but she also had to try and make Haldir put her weakness and vulnerability out of his mind. She knew of no other way to do this that did not involve showing him that she was healing, if only in her body.  
  
Marsaili took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet. Pain, like a thousand stabbing needles, pierced her senses; causing her to sway and nearly fall to the floor. Marsaili remained on her feet by sheer force of will. Every step she took toward Haldir's pensive figure felt like walking on hot coals. She hissed in pain with each step she took. By the time Marsaili reached Haldir's seat, her body was shaking with exhaustion; for the pain had drained her of her energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Haldir's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir rose from Marsaili's bedside and sat next to the window. Her words had cut through him like a knife. In her voice he could hear pain, anger, and blame. He knew that he was responsible for most of the emotions she was feeling. He knew that the water had been a trigger for a traumatic memory; because no nightmare could cause such a violent reaction.  
  
Haldir realised that he would not only have to help Marsaili heal physically, but emotionally as well. However, in order to do that, she would have to be able to trust him, and that meant he would have to lower his shield of pride. Haldir knew he would have to tell Marsaili of his feelings for her soon because he did not want his inner struggle to give her reason to doubt him. He wanted her to be able to trust him with her secret, but that meant she would have to know him inside and out and that there could be no hidden truths between them.  
  
Haldir was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a wave of calm wash over him and he closed his eyes. But he also noticed that this reassurance was strangely familiar and laced with an electrical intensity. Realization dawned upon him and he opened his eyes.  
  
" How can this be ," he thought," I left her on the bed. Besides, it would be far too painful for her to......." His thoughts trailed off as his body began to react, almost as if by instinct.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Marsaili's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir shot to his feet with such speed that Marsaili's trembling hand slipped off his broad shoulder and she had to blink to try to clear her vision.  
  
" By the gods he's fast!" she thought to herself as she stood staring at his chest.  
  
As the shock wore off, her eyes wandered up his muscular frame towards his face. She looked into his stormy grey eyes and saw his concern and apprehension for her. Marsaili wondered what would make Haldir openly show these emotions to her. They were similar to what she had seen the night Haldir had received the letter, but they were also different. Even when she had seen them before they had been quickly hidden, but now she could clearly read them.  
  
"What had changed?" she wondered. But before she could ask her body began to collapse, her weak body could no longer support her weight.  
  
Just as she thought she would hit the floor, Marsaili felt Haldir's strong arms wrap around her. Relief flooded through her and she clutched his tunic in a vice like grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Haldir's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir reached his feet and turned to face Marsaili with characteristic elvin grace and speed. He saw that she was still very weak, yet she had managed the distance from the bed to the window on her own. Pride for her swelled in his heart, and although he was not accustomed to feeling such a strong emotion for a stranger, the sensation was not unwelcome.  
  
However, as he studied the amazing woman before him, he was alarmed to see her body trembling. Quickly, concern and apprehension replaced the pride and admiration that had shone in his eyes just a moment earlier. When she raised her face to look upon his he could see din her eyes that she was loosing her battle with the pain. As Marsaili's body refused to support her weight Haldir caught her before she could fall to the floor.  
  
He carried her back to the bed and gingerly lay her down upon it.  
  
"Idh si" - rest here- he told her softly. He then made to rise and take the chair near her bedside, but was suprised to find that his movements were prevented by a pull on his tunic.  
  
Haldir looked down to see if he had snagged his tunic on anything and was suprised to find that the opposite was true. It appeared Marsaili had snagged him.  
  
"She must have grabbed it as she fell; in an effort to steady herself. She must not know that she still has a hold of it." he thought as he smiled to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Marsaili's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marsaili looked up into Haldir's face and was suprised to see a smile there. She had expected to see a scowl on his face and disapproval in his eyes.  
  
"He's up to something," she thought. "Why else would he openly show such emotion?"  
  
" Man?!-what?!- What is it? Why are you smiling at me?" Marsaili asked exasperatedly  
  
"Oh it is nothing really hiril nin- my lady- " Haldir replied. "I just thought you would have had more confidence in my ability to catch you."  
  
"Well that's not why I....."Marsaili trailed off realizing that she had no desire to tell Haldir that she had grabbed him out of relief. Her pride was one of the only parts of her that was still in tact and she had no desire to change that fact. She released him and adverted her eyes.  
  
"No matter" Haldir continued. "Whatever your reasons for doing what you did it merely shows that there needs to be more trust between us. It is essential if we are to work together."  
  
Marsaili looked back at him and could see in his eyes that his intent was pure.  
  
" Perhaps he can be trusted after all." she thought.  
  
"Henion- I understand- but what do you suppose we should do about it?" Marsaili asked in what she hoped was an non offensive tone.  
  
" I thought we might try a truce." Haldir said thoughtfully. It would give us time to get to know each other and force us to 'play nicely.'"  
  
" It sounds reasonable." she said in and even tone.  
  
"Than it's agreed." Haldir stated. " Now that is settled you should prepare yourself for we have a long day ahead." 


	12. author's note

hello readers.  
  
i know you have been eagerly awsiting the next chapter , and i would have posted it on saturday, but prodigy had dropped my e- mail account.  
  
here is my new e-mail adress: aquadolphin85@netzero.com  
  
i will be posting the next chapter, wich is quite lengthy- for your enjoyment, tomorrow 


	13. star

A/N  
  
Hello again, sorry about the delay for this chapter. I mentioned earlier that I had a problem with my prior internet server; for those who had been e-mailing me, I lost all my adresses when my account was terminated. I would greatly appreciate it if these readers would send something to the new adress so that I can get thier adresses again- and I won't lose them this time. Thanks to all who have reviewed, you guys keep me going. So without further or do, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
disclaimer  
  
I own nothing of Tolkien's.  
  
Star  
  
Haldir observed Marsaili as she lay on the bed before him. The bandages he had bound her feet in the previous day were stained with dried blood. As he took a closer look at these dressings, he could see that fresh blood was welling up out of her wounds to soil the bandages yet again. Haldir's brows knitted together in concern and he turned to face Marsaili. She returned his expression of disaproval and concern with one of apprehension and trepidation.  
  
" Manan(why)? Why do you do this to yourself? " Halir asked, his voice calm yet concerned. He did not want to intimidate her, but he was deeply troubled as to why she would deliberately harm herself.  
  
"I am sorry," Marsaili said timidly, "but I did not know how else to show you that I was healing." She looked away from Haldir then, for she could no longer bear his intense gaze. Something within her was pained at being forced to withold the truth from him, and that puzzled her. Marsaili's unease at this deception, however, was far outweighed by her sense of self preservation. She knew that she was not yet ready to reveral her darkest tradgedy to Haldir. Truce or not, he would have to prove that he could be trusted. Her mind branded him a stranger and warned her to be cautious, but her heart was strangely accepting and yearned to confide in him. Weary of battling with herself, Marsaili resolved to put her mind to the task of getting herself prepared to face a new day. She did not wish to appear beddragled and haggard before the inhabitants of the place she was now to call home.  
  
Marsaili struggled to sit up and Haldir immediatly came to her aid. He helped her into a sitting position and made sure her back was supported by the soft pillows behind her. Masaili still refused to look at Haldir, so he knelt down to face her. He lifted her chin with a tender hand to guide her reluctant eyes to his own.  
  
" Do not be ashamed Gornil(valiant one)," Haldir said with a gentle smile," I admire your stength, but please give your wounds a chance to heal. Saes(please)."  
  
Marsaili looked into the stormy depths of Haldir's eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. She was shocked to see, in that instant, how much he cared and worried for her. Her heart rejoiced in this discovery.  
  
"Uma(yes), you are right. i should give my body time to heal," Marsaili said.  
  
Haldir smiled in relief that she would heed his advice and end the needless assault on her battered body. Marsaili also wore a smile on her face, but for a different reason. She was releived to know that she could keep her secret- for now.  
  
Haldir stood, saying," Come, your wounds need to be rebandaged and you will most likely need my assistance in preparing for the morning meal." He then gathered her slight form into his arms and lifted her off the bed. Marlaili wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bathing chamber.  
  
Upon entering the bath, Marsaili's eyes hrew wide with awe. The night before it had been too dark for her to observe the room in great detail, but now that the bright early morning sunrays graced the space, Marsaili was fully able to appreciate its great beauty.  
  
[A/N: I realized in writting this chapter that I had made a mistake in the previous chapters. I had been describing the " palace" as an actual building- forgetting that Lothlorien elves lived in talans. From now on I will be describing it as a large and elegant talan with many connecting levels. It's located in the largest tree in Caras Galadhon. It has a large staircase that spirals around the tree, leading from the base up to the main level of he talan. The "palace" is an enclosed dwelling with walls and ceilings made of partitions, fabrics, tapistries, vines, and branches. Corridors are railed staircases and walkways wich connect the many levels and rooms to each other. Also, so as not to create huge descrepancies in character, Marsaili is not afraid of heights. ]  
  
The room itself was amazing. Its triangular shape was especialy intriuging, as Marsaili had never before imagined that a room could be anything else than square or rectangular. The floor was made of a smooth, light colored wood. Engraved upon it were silver colored leaves and vines, wich the artist seemed to have captured in an intimately intwined dance. To Marsaili, it seemed almost a shame to tread upon such a masterpiece. The ceiling was an intricate weave of branches, vines, and thin silver fabrics; all of wich let in the light from the upper levels of the royal dwelling as well as the glow from the day and night skies. The outer wall faced the city and also made of branches, vines, and the same light fabric. The folds of the fabric could easily be swept aside, leaving open spaces that served as windows. The two interior walls were formed of engraved wooden partitions wich matched the floor. Drapped upon the walls were delicate tapistries depicting glimpses of elven mythology and lore. The doorways were mere gaps in the partitions into wich hung thick embroidered fabrics from branches in the cieling.  
  
The furnishings of the room were just as impressive. Lanterns hung down from the ceiling, and along with the candles placed aout the room,would serve to create a soft, luminescent glow when natural light began to fade. A large, full length, silver gilded mirror hung also from the ceiling along the wall bordering Haldir's room. In the outer corner, near Marlaili's room, a sitting area was formed of luxurios couches, plush pillows, and a thick rug. In the center of the room was a tub of smoothed wood. It was wide and low to the floor, but still provided ample room for the bather to comfortably, and completely submerge themselves. There was also a curios slot just beneath the tub itself in wich smooth, dark stones were placed. Several small tables lined the walls and held various bath items, such as: oils, salves, lotions, soaps, and fragrances.  
  
In the inside corner of the room was a waste bucket seperated from the rest of the space by a sheet of thick fabric which hung from the ceiling in the same manner as those which graced the doorways. In the outside corner, near Hldir's room, was a larger table with two chairs. On the table were clean cloths, towels, and a large bowl. Next to the table was a basket of an elegant weave wich was used for soiled cloths and garments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Haldir's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing just inside the doorway, Haldir loookked down at the young woman in his arms. He realized taht just the day before he had been dead set against sharing his heart with her. He knew she was his soulmate by his reaction to touching her; for it was taught to all elves, when they came of age, that a soulmate may be recognized by a rush of energy when the two beings touched. However, this was most common between couples with a very strong bond. Perhaps this was the reason he had fought with his heart for so long. It confirmed that he and Marlaili were indeed soulmates and already had a strong bond. It meant that he was no longer in control and that was what had bothered him the most. However, when he had awoken Marsaili and saw the sheer terror and pain on her face, bieng in controll no longer mattered to him; she did and, as he looked at the innocence and wonder in her eyes, he realized she always would.  
  
Haldir felt Marsaili shift uncomfortably in his arms and he adjusted his hold on her to better support her back and ease the strain on her side wound. Marsaili visibly relaxed and lay her head on his shoulder. This brought an amused smile to his face and a twinkle of mirth to his eyes. He knew she was onlly letting down her defenses because she was too exhausted to keep them up. Her ordeal this morn, both self inflicted and otherwise, must have taxed her more than he thought. Regardless of the cause, Haldir knew that her behavior was the result of the trust her heart had in him, whther or not her mind shared that sentiment. He knew that eventualy she would come to trust him completely, for he knew all too well that a fight against one's heart would surely be lost.  
  
Haldir was certain that Marsaili was his soulmate, but when she would come to realize this he could not begin to ponder. He knew her body craved his own, for he had seen that longing in her eyes when they first opened in fair Lorien. He was not sure if she would be able to truly love him even if he ws already beggining to love her. Haldir knew there was a great pain and sadness that afflicted her soul and until she could purge that poison from herself, he feared she would not be able to truly love anyone. As he carefuly carried her across the room to the table and chairs, he resolved to wait as long as it took for the cleansing to be complete. Haldir resolved never to give up on Marsaili, for he was confident that she would be able to heal. The process had begun when her heart placed its trust in his.  
  
They reached the table and Haldir tenderly sat Maraaili down on one of the comfortable chairs. She watched as he collected various cloths and bandages from the table. Her gaze followed him as he rounded the table and stepped into the corner of the room. An inquisitive expression was quick to take form on her lovely face as Haldir began to draw hot water. He looked back at Marsaili and smiled at her bewilderment.  
  
" Ah, I see you have noticed our well," Haldir said knowingly. At this Marsaili raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Haldir gave a small laugh as he explained to her its workings.  
  
"Long have the elves of the Golden Wood lived high in the boughs of the mellyrn trees. This made obtaining water and other things quite difficult, for no one wishes to spend half of thier day lugging burdens up and down the trees. To solve this problem we constructed wells in each of the living quarters.They allow us to recieve laundry, food, hot water, and anything else we may need or wish to be rid of." Haldir said motioning to the corner where the waste bucketwas placed. " There are serving tents at the base of each dwelling to accomodate the needs of those above. They continually heat water and stones. The stones are needed to keep the water hot. It is also there that they do the laundry. There is a basket for garments and buckets for stones and water. If there is anything else we may need we simply send down a message in the letter pouch, " Haldir emphasised his point by showing her a silver pouch, which was attatched to the well by silver rope, as were the buckets and the basket, " and we will be sent up what we requested. The system is realy quite ingenious."  
  
"Uma(yes), " Marsaili breathed in amazement, " it certaintly is." Her wonderfilled eyes followed Haldir as he returned with a bucket of steaming water, which he poured in the bowl. He returned the bucket to the well and took the seat next to her. He felt her eyes upon him and looked into her face with a puzzled frown.  
  
"Does something trouble you Marsaili?" His frown pussed deeper as he stumbled over her name. She shook her head slightly and laughed pleasantly at his frustration. The sound was a delight to his ears.  
  
" Do you actually bathe in hot water?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
" Yes, and quite frequently.Why? Surely you must have done the same." Haldir replied.  
  
"No, " Marsaili said. "I don't believe that I've ever had a hot bath." She giggled at the shocked expression on his face, for it seemed to make him look utterly ridiculous and was a welcome change from his usual serious demeanor. " I used to bathe in the stream near my home where I lived with my par-ents....." Upon speaking the last word her voice faltered and trailed off. Haldir thought this odd, but said nothing, remebering thier truce. Instead he stored the information away for further use.  
  
Seeking not to further distress her Haldir bussied himself with the task at hand. He gently cleaned and dressed each foot, discarding the soiled bandages in the nearby basket. The next task he feared would not be so simple. He had yet to see to her side wound. Although the night shift she wore laced up the sides, he feared she would not be very appreciative of the intrusion he would have to make on her privacy.  
  
"Marsaili,"Haldir carefully adressed her, "I'll have to change the dressing on the side wound now. I do not wish to intrude on your modesty, but I must see how well you are healing."  
  
Marsaili's face visibly paled, but understanding shone in her eyes. Haldir was relieved to see that she was not going to challenge what was neccesary. ' Maybe, " he thought,' she has more trust in me than I had first believed.' He was glad in this new knowledge, but was still upset to have to cause her discomfort. Looking into her eyes he tried once more to reassure her. She held his gaze and nodded her permission, only then did he begin his work, all the while being careful not to reveal more of her silky skin than neccesary. However much he would have liked to do otherwise, her needs were still foremost in his mind. Haldir stopped unlacing the shift when the bandage was uncovered. He carefuly removed it to reveal an angry, yet healing injury. He lifted his fingers and gently tested her wound.  
  
Haldir's fingers came into contact with her skin and a bright light flashed behind his eyes. His hand fell from her side as his mind reeled through time. It finnaly stopped an began to replay events from nearly two centuruies past.  
  
Haldir saw a large gathering of people. There was joyous music playing and all present seemed to be having a wonderful time. He saw his brother, Orophin, and his new bride, Arafaire, dancing with one another. Haldir then saw himself slowly leaving the party. He wore a tired and saddened expression as he continued walking deeper into the forrest. He stopped under an opening in the canopy. As Haldir continued to watch he saw himself sinking to the ground in grief. His tear streaked face was upturned to the stars. Haldir heard his own grief stricken voice cry out to Elbereth for a sign. The memory of his former self asked her to give him hope, for he feared he was fading. He longed for another, though who she was he knew not. His prayer was further distressed as he expressed his fear that he would never find her. As Haldir watched himself double over in heartache, he heard a sweet voice speak from the stars above. It was Elbereth herself and she told the sorrowful Haldir to be strong, for there was indeed a mate for his soul. A weary face lifted to look once more at the stars and saw that they had aligned themselves into the shape of an elongated star. He heard Elbereth speak once more, saying that the maiden who would heal his weary soul would bear that sign.  
  
Haldir again saw the bright light and was left breathless as his mind yet again traveled through time. He opened his eyes to find he was staring at Marsaili's injury. Realization dawned upon him as he saw that her wound was healing in the shape of the sign from his vision. Tears glistened in his eyes as he found that Elbereth had indeed been true to her word. She had sent him his soulmate and she bore the mark of a star. 


End file.
